


Love, Sex & Dream

by boholic



Category: A$AP Mob, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform, Somnophilia, Watching Someone Sleep, 白牡丹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boholic/pseuds/boholic
Summary: He wants love, sex and dream.They got love, sex and dream.





	Love, Sex & Dream

Harlem永远都是让Rocky觉得最舒服的地方。他像习惯了永远忽近忽远的警笛声一样习惯了这段小路，口袋里揣着刚在SoHo买手店拿下的古董项链，三两步跨上台阶，开门进屋动作轻快又熟稔，像回家一样。

不过这里还不是他的家。他以前从没在这里住过，Harlem的房贩子说得再真也没有。房贩子口中Big L都恨不得在Harlem的每一寸土地上打过滚儿了，也就他家小粉丝傻乎乎信了这是他童年住过的地方。

不管什么时候回想起小粉丝第一次红着脸带他回来那天，他都控制不住自己上扬的嘴角。

其实只要想到他家小粉丝他的笑容就很难控制了。

Rocky唇角勾着笑，直接往卧室走去。

他的小粉丝还在倒时差，趴在床上睡得脸颊粉乎乎的，Rocky忍不住俯身含住他肉嘟嘟的唇吸了口，顺便把舌头伸进他唇缝狠狠舔了个来回。

小粉丝可能是觉得痒了，嘴巴抽了抽，毫不留恋翻了个身，仰躺着陷在枕头堆里接着睡。

Rocky哼笑，起身调高房间温度。

他拿出自己新到手的项链，握在手心捂着，缓缓拉下了小粉丝的被子。他的小粉丝很白，身上很容易被留下痕迹，情动时胸膛到耳根泛起的红很好看，在被窝儿里被热气烘得粉粉的也很诱人。

Rocky轻轻给他戴上项链，还是有点儿冰，他被激得缩了缩肩膀。

“草。”Rocky小声骂了一句，呼吸加重。太漂亮了。

巴洛克风格的华丽项链，金为底，镶嵌着大颗大颗温润的祖母绿宝石，再以闪耀的钻石装饰，静静躺在王一博散落着白金色发丝的粉白色皮肤上，随着他的呼吸轻轻起伏。

是后维多利亚时代油画里的公主，但又是那个生动的，聚光灯下一个动作就能引起万千尖叫的舞者。

他的小粉丝。

Rocky承认他是个性瘾患者，有时候就算什么都射不出来了还是会觉得饥渴。而他的小粉丝就是他的药，尽兴地操上一回就能获得很长一段时间身心上的满足。

他盯着陷在被子里酣睡的男孩，一件件脱下了自己的衣服。

Rocky阴茎半硬，在他同样浑身赤裸的小粉丝身边侧躺下，伸手把他揽到自己怀里，舒服得长长叹了口气。Rocky把玩着YiBo肉粉色的柔软耳垂，大拇指还时不时拨动他肉嘟嘟的脸颊，搞得他的小粉丝在睡梦中不耐烦地挥手打了他好几次。

Rocky轻笑，温柔地吻他额头安抚他，手却不老实的往下滑，在纤细的脖子留恋几圈后抚上了他的胸膛。他捏住YiBo小巧的乳珠揉搓，又用掌心轻轻压着它转圈，玩得不亦乐乎。

YiBo皱着眉，从喉咙深处挤出了声抗拒的呻吟，眼皮和睫毛一起颤抖，困倦得睁不开眼，瞪人都没力气。小模样看得Rocky心疼又好笑，一个没忍住，低低在YiBo耳边笑了几声。然而他的小粉丝现在没有为偶像低音炮激动的心思，直接上脚踹了好几下他的小腿。

“好好好，不闹你了，”Rocky把YiBo搂得更紧了点儿，拍拍他的背：“ Shhhh——睡吧睡吧…” 他哼起了自己新写的歌，低沉而温柔的歌声环绕，YiBo在他怀里重新陷入了黑甜乡。

但是Rocky可不困。他静静抱着他的小粉丝躺了会儿，一直等到他呼吸变得绵长才松开。他捞过手机，用最低音量放他刚完成的歌。他从不做"love song", 不够酷也不够"Rocky", 这次的新歌也不是情歌，但用Neo Soul道尽了他所能道的爱意。

他跟着旋律轻哼，漫不经心转着手机玩，忽然想起YiBo还在戴着的项链，划开相机对着他就开始拍照。他知道自己的小粉丝喜欢绿色，还没确定关系那会儿他就搭过好几次全绿色outfits来撩他。

镜头下他的小粉丝戴着祖母绿宝石项链也漂亮极了，像十八世纪生活在深堡里不知世事的小公主一样安稳的睡着。

当他随意搭在小粉丝腰上的手不小心出镜时，Rocky不禁眯了眯眼。黑与白对比强烈，粉白色皮肤性感的意味瞬间出来了。他手下用力，镜头下无暇的肌肤上立刻显现出一块小小的红痕。

Rocky坐起来，一手用力抓住YiBo的胸，再松开。镜头凑近对着胸膛上的红痕和项链连拍了多组照片。拍完后直接把手机扔到一边，低头咬上了YiBo软软的胸肌。很想用力但是又怕吵醒身下的人，只好用先舌头狠狠舔了几口解馋。

他从床头柜里翻出了几包润滑球，塞进那里后肠壁的温度会融化球体表面材料让里面的润滑剂流出来。平常玩总是等不急它们彻底融化，这次倒是个慢慢来的好时机。

Rocky把几颗润滑球放在床上，69式躺下含住了YiBo软软的阴茎。他舌头上动作很轻柔，几乎就是含着不动；摸在YiBo臀上的大手毫不客气地揉搓着掰开了他的屁股，不一会儿就把第一个润滑球送了进去。

YiBo小小的挣扎了下，不过可以忽略不计。接着往里塞润滑球的时候Rocky舔吻上他小粉丝可爱的双球，软乎乎的大腿根，又往他小腹上亲，直到把他敏感区都搞的湿淋淋的，在灯下闪着光。

Rocky动作极尽温柔，尽管已经塞了五六颗润滑球，他的男孩阴茎硬了呼吸也急促了很多，但还是在沉在梦乡。他调转了个身，含住YiBo的肉感十足的唇，舌头探进他嘴里在他又热又软的口腔内部四处勾弄，滚烫的鼻息喷在YiBo脸上。

Rocky从YiBo的脊椎骨一路摸到尾椎，不用掰开屁股就摸到了滑溜溜的一手水，他哼笑，掰开YiBo的腿就操了进去。

而他的小粉丝竟然还没醒，浑身通红的挨着操，脖子上的黄金、祖母绿宝石和钻石都在一晃一晃闪着光。

Rocky看得阴茎发胀，更加用力地往YiBo身体里钻。他低头粗暴地吻住睡美人把他吻醒，YiBo迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到在他身上喘着粗气的Rocky条件反射般勾起一个甜笑。Rocky低骂一声，腰上使劲，操得还没清醒的YiBo脑子更晕乎了，只会大张着嘴呻吟喘息，跟Rocky一起高潮时候都没清醒过来。

他抱住Rocky脖子，脸埋在他颈窝里蹭了蹭：“好香… 我好像梦到你的新歌了，偶像。” 说完又闭上眼睛睡着了。

Rocky失笑，亲亲他小粉丝的脸颊肉，也跟着一起睡了。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自L$D  
关于性瘾，Rocky在采访里说自己13岁就开始有性瘾，一直到现在。（嗷嗷青年性瘾Rocky跟不性冷淡的狮子座也好带感哦  
项链在Rocky ins里有！微博竟然把图挂了妈蛋


End file.
